elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fujitec elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable Fujitec elevator fixtures. 1960s Black buttons When their elevators were branded as FUJI throughout the 1960s, the fixtures were consists of small round black buttons without illumination and a small floor counter with small illuminating numbers and triangular arrows above floor buttons on the car station. Fujitec black buttons.jpg|A 1960s FUJI control panel with black buttons and floor counter. 1970s to 1980s Buttons Circle buttons These fixtures first appeared in the early 1970s. The buttons are small round plastic with black letterings. The door open button (DO) is painted in black and are positioned on the right side rather than on the left. These fixtures were used until in the mid-1980s. Old 1970s Fujitec floor buttons.jpg|1970s Fujitec circle buttons. 6065643254_489e6a9a98_z.jpg|1970s Fujitec round buttons with white illuminating lamp. Old Fujitec IUID buttons.jpg Touch sensitive (first generation) Touch sensitive buttons in Fujitec first appeared in the late 1970s, and were used throughout the 1980s. They are round metal buttons enclosed on a square illiminating glass halo which would lights up in white. IMG_0236.JPG|1970s-1980s Fujitec touch-sensitive buttons. Fujitec Touch-Sensitive Buttons.jpg Fujitec Traction Lift Elevator 10 富士達機器帶動式升降機10|1980s Fujitec elevators with touch sensitive buttons at Houston Centre, Hong Kong, PRC (video: bearchoirfan). GAL-like buttons These buttons were introduced in the mid-1980s. They are round white buttons enclosed on a black square halo which resembes both Epco (WR) and GAL Jet Plus buttons in the United States. It is unknown what is the series name of these buttons. Old Fujitec epco buttons 80s.jpg|Fujitec GAL-like buttons (late 1980s) Fujitec buttons RSHK.jpg|Mid 1980s Fujitec buttons. Touch sensitive (second generation) The second generation of touch sensitive buttons were redesigned to look octagonal, with illiminating glass halo. These buttons were commonly found in elevators installed from the mid-1980s to early 1990s. Floor indicators and hall lanterns From the early 1970s to mid-1980s when most elevators were using circle buttons, the floor indicators were consists of small round lenses which lights up in white. They are positioned vertically on the hall station and horizontally inside the car and installed above doors. Old 1970s Fujitec floor indicator.jpg|1970s Fujitec car floor indicator. Old 1970s Fujitec hall fixtures.jpg|1970s Fujitec hall station. Sometime in the mid-1970s to late 1980s, the floor indicators consists of small illuminating square lenses. Digital segments display were appeared in the late 1980s. Old Fujitec 80s indicator.jpg|Mid-1980s Fujitec car position floor indicator with illuminating square lenses. 1990s to 2000s Buttons Square buttons These are square buttons with either red or yellow orange illuminating halo and black frame. Fujitec square buttons SLH.png|1990s Fujitec square buttons. Fujitec High Speed Elevators at Shangri-La Hotel, Jakarta (Main)|1990s Fujitec elevator with square buttons, found in Shangri-La Hotel Jakarta, Indonesia. Jakarta - Wisma 46 Fujitec Traction Elevators (17-31)|1996 Fujitec elevator with square buttons, found in Wisma 46, Jakarta, Indonesia. Black square buttons (first generation) These are black square buttons with yellow orange illuminating lamp either on the center or on two sides of the buttons. In the Computer Control elevators (early 1990s), the buttons were black square with a tiny LED lamp. The door control buttons are rectangular instead of square. Fujitec brown buttons.jpg|Early 1990s Fujitec black square buttons normally found in the Computer Control elevators. Fujitec Standard Square Buttons.jpg|1990s Fujitec black square buttons with lamp on two sides of the buttons. bc27.jpg|1990s Fujitec black square buttons with illuminating lamp on the center (credit: elevatorbob's Elevator Pictures). Vandal resistant These are round stainless steel buttons with red illuminating halo and engraved letterings. Floor indicators are LED dot-matrix display with scrolling arrows. Vandal resistant fixtures are rarely found. Fujitec Stainless Steel Buttons.jpg|Vandal resistant buttons. Touch sensitive (third generation) The third generation of the touch sensitive buttons changed from the octagonal shape into round. These buttons were discontinued sometimes in the mid-2000s. Floor indicators and hall lanterns From the early 1990s, most elevators were using red LED dot-matrix display with scrolling arrows. Hall lanterns were triangular acryilic blocks and would lights up in green/red. Fujitec indicator SLH.png|1990s Fujitec digital segments floor indicator. Fujitec CC.jpg|Early 1990s LED dot-matrix floor indicator for Computer Control elevators. Fujitec indicator W46.jpg|Typical 1990s Fujitec LED floor indicator (credit: sumosoftinc). 2000s to present Buttons Black square buttons (second generation) These buttons are black square plastic with orange illuminating lamp on the center. Touch sensitive buttons (third generation) Please refer to Touch sensitive (third generation) section above. Japanese fixtures These are only found in elevators installed in Japan. The buttons are white and round plastic with tactile and braille. Floor indicators are LCD and LED dot-matrix for the hall station ans handicap side car operating panel. Fujitec XIOR buttons.jpg|Fujitec XIOR elevator floor buttons (Japan). Fujitec XIOR wheelchair COP.jpg|Wheelchair COP with LED dot-matrix indicator (Japan). Fujitec XIOR indicator.jpg|LCD floor indicator (Japan). Floor indicators and hall lanterns Floor indicators are orange LED dot-matrix. Generic fixtures Nowadays in Hong Kong, Singapore and sometimes United Kingdom, Fujitec elevators are mostly using Dewhurst fixtures, normally the square US90-15 and round US91-15 buttons, and other fixture components. American fixtures There are very few fixtures found in the United States, notably the Millenium and Avian fixtures. Other than that, their elevators in the United States are also using generic fixtures like Epco, GAL, C.J. Anderson, and few other generic fixtures. Category:Elevator fixtures guide